


Finding Peace

by astrynyx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gotham Academy, Short & Sweet, i have literally no idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrynyx/pseuds/astrynyx
Summary: Marinette is Done, deciding to move to Gotham, where she meets Damian.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	Finding Peace

She was tired, both mentally and physically. Dealing with the continuous lies and manipulations of a pathological liar who wanted nothing more than to watch as her friends isolated and abandoned her for the new girl with exotic connections has taken a toll on her mental health, a change her parents have picked up on. A change that, while obvious, none of her previous "friends" have picked up on. 

She needed a change. The toxic atmosphere around her was choking her, slowly killing her in a way that she could never fight off. The all-encompassing loneliness that surrounds her every day as of late threatens to suffocate her, to finally give her a release from all the pain she’s feeling, a way out of the life she no longer wishes she lives. She almost takes it, letting the liar win. The only thing that stops her is the tiny, red-spotted goddess trying her best to muffle her sobs of pain as the girl blankly stares at the Paris skyline from the railing of her balcony, precariously standing on the tiny beam. Seeing her tears, the girl slowly lowered herself to her balcony floor and hugs her only friend as best as she could. She couldn’t bear to see the goddess cry. 

Her parents decided that Paris wasn’t good for their daughter, so they offered to let her move to another city, Gotham, in America with her “uncle” Jagged checking up on her every so often. She immediately agreed and went to her room to pack all of the things she cared for. As long as she got away from the Italian liar and her old friends, she knew that she would be fine. 

By the end of the week, she was ready to go and was saying her final goodbye to her parents, promising to text and call them as often as she could. They hated to leave their daughter on her own, but they knew that it was what she needed. After the years of bullying she has gone through, she needed a change for the better.

Gotham was different than she expected. It was the most crime-filled city in America and it seemed as though the sun never shined, but the people who lived there still seemed to have hope. They never gave up on the heroes that protect them, the heroes that do what they can to make their beloved city safe. Even through the gloom, there was a sort of light that shined from the people. She loved it.

For the first time in months, she had the inspiration to draw again, to design and sew. Everything around her called out to her. She was still frantically sketching when Jagged and his assistant, Penny, arrived at the penthouse she would be staying at.

She had her own room for sewing, filled with everything she could ever dream of. Jagged said he was going to make her his official designer, so she had to have a rock n’ roll place to design. She loved him even more for it.

She had a month to settle in before school began. She spent the entire time preparing herself, both mentally and physically. She knew that she was overreacting, but she couldn’t help it. Her previous school experiences were bad and worsened her already terrible anxiety. When it was time for her to begin at Gotham Academy, she no longer had a panic attack at the mere thought of school, thanks to the little goddess in her purse. She could do it.

Walking into the school made her anxiety worsen, but she tried her best to ignore it as she walked into the front office, receiving her schedule, a map of the school, her locker number and combination, and was told to wait until her assigned guide made their way to the office. She nodded and patiently waited, thankful that she had taken English as her elective. After three awkward minutes, her guide had finally arrived.

He was tall with black hair and emerald green eyes. She looked eyes with him and smiled. He stared, transfixed for a moment, before stepping closer and holding out his hand.

“Hello. My name is Damian Wayne.” Her smile grew, almost blinding him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Damian. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

**Author's Note:**

> i probably won't be making another chapter, just something short and sweet .


End file.
